custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Pyroketox
History Creation Pyroketox was created when Mata Nui first awakened. When 'he' was first created, 'he' seemed rather small compared to now. He lived inside Karda Nui until the Great Cataclysm and when the Av-Matoran first arrived and the Swamp at the bottom formed. When these events occured, Pyroketox left. The Order of Mata Nui When 'he' first left Karda Nui, 'he' ran into Trinuma. Trinuma offered Pyroketox a post in the Order of Mata Nui. Pyroketox accepted, Mata Nui having been his direct creator. He was given a Protosteel chest plate, and a stolen Guurahk staff. HazMat After a while, he travelled to Mata Nui, where he stole Teridax's dual-bladed staff. No other Order Member could touch it for it gave off bolts of energy. When asked how he could handle it, he basically said, "It makes me feel like I'm home. Anywhere." A while later, the staff fused with his arm, turning it into a dual-blade on his arms. There and Back Again, a Journey Home The Order sent him on assignments in hazardous territory. He not only returned, but in record time. He then told the Order of how he was created. He was then sent to find the essences of the Makuta perceived as 'dead' in Karda Nui, Pyroketox's place of birth. During his adventure there, Antroz, Mutran, Gorast, and Bitil escaped. He managed to turn in Krika, Chirox, and Vamprah. He then later arrived at Destral and discovered the hidden Shadow Klakk horde there, which he left to warn about. Abilities and Tools He was created using Mata Nui's Energy storm, so he is one of the few who could enter it and survive it. He can also transform into a cloud of energy to slip into cracks in walls and floors. When created, all he had were 3 talons on his left hand. Trinuma gave him a Proto-steel chest plate and a Guurahk staff. He later stole Teridax's old staff, which he uses to channel his Plasma and Electricity powers. Plus, being a creature made of solid energy, if any part of his body is severed, even his head of torso, he can reconnect it with tendrils of energy, despite the barrier blocking it. Some say he can turn into a sort of Super Mode. He glows brightly and can shoot like a rocket, as well as knock Mata Nui/Teridax off his feet. Mental State Some people think Pyroketox is insane, as he occasionally talks to people that aren't there. However, because of his unique creation, he actually exists in multiple dimensions at once. One example of this: his 'real' universe version knows the adventures his SOTF version encountered. ''Pierokah Bahamuh'' During the Order of Mata Nui's campaign against the Demo-Makuta, Pyroketox encounters Tazzuk, Makuta 'Titan', and the Demo-Makuta-ized Makuta Zeko. During their fight, Zeko uses a shadow claw to absorb Pyroketox, but the combination of Pyroketox's strength and will frees him and destroys Zeko. However, when struck by Tazzuk, there was a surge in Pyroketox's essence, activating some of Zeko's Demo-Makuta essence trapped in Pyroketox. This caused Pyroketox to turn into a large, Draconic form, which became known as Pierokah Bahamuh. He then obtained the ability to switch between his usual form and his draconic form, but only on very rare occasions. Trivia *Pyroketox **His tendency to speak in short and incomplete sentences led many opponents to believe Pyroketox is dumb. This, however, tends to lead to their defeat, as Pyroketox is actually quite crafty and clever, as well as intelligent. **Pyroketox is quickly becoming IceBite's most famous MOC. He also appears in IceBite's crossover fanon series Hellcat Squadran. *Pierokah Bahamuh **The name for Pyroketox's form, Pierokah Bahamuh, comes from the name of the dragon Bahamut. Bahamut appears in Dungeons and Dragons, but is also known for its importance in the Final Fantasy series. Pierokah Bahamuh closely resembles, abait in a more BIONICLE-looking form, Bahamut's Final Fantasy XII Revenant Wings incarnation. Appearances Current *Battle for Leadership *Adventures of Energy: The Chronicles of Pyroketox *Legends of the Order of Mata Nui Future *The Enforcers of Tren Krom: The Adventures of Toa Feanor and Company *Reign of Shadows: Beginning of the Darkness *Mission: Rahkshi Army *The Sitrius Duty Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:The Enforcers of Tren Krom